supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gemma O'Connell
Biography Gemma O'Connell (born September 5, 1997) is the wife of Darren O'Connell and the mother of 210 adopted children. History Appearance She has blue eyes, pale skin, freckels and long red hair; she also wears black high heels and a dark pink mini dress. Personality Family Tree *Father: Stephen Kavanagh (1961-) *Mother: Susan Kavanagh (née: Buckley) (1963-) *Brothers: Frank Kavanagh (1998-), Hoyt Kavanagh (1999-) *Husband: Darren O'Connell (1989-) *Father-in-Law: Jim O'Connell ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Yvonne O'Connell (née: Swift) ( -) *Brothers-in-Law: Lou O'Connell (1990-), Ellis O'Connell (1991-) *Sisters-in-Law: Mimi Law-Kavanagh (1996-), Veronica John-Kavanagh ( -) *Son from New Zealand: Hamish O'Connell (2032-) *Twins from Belgium: Mimi O'Connell (2033-), Pino O'Connell (2033-) *Triplets from Argentina: Gabriela O'Connell (2031-), Romina O'Connell (2031-), Lucas O'Connell (2031-) *Quadruplets from Libya: Kadia O'Connell (2034-), Mohy O'Connell (2034-), Bouba O'Connell (2034-), Ajeeb O'Connell (2034-) *Quintuplets from Qatar: Leah O'Connell (2026-), Geri O'Connell (2026-), Christine O'Connell (2026-), Ranga O'Connell (2026-), Mike O'Connell (2026-) *Sextuplets from Netherlands: Gerard O'Connell (2028-), Daisy O'Connell (2028-), Charlotte O'Connell (2028-), Kirsten O'Connell (2028-), Amanda O'Connell (2028-), Jelle O'Connell (2028-) *Septuplets from Singapore: Lee O'Connell (2031-), Vicky O'Connell (2031-), Joanna O'Connell (2031-), Ruwan O'Connell (2031-), Elaine O'Connell (2031-), Gina O'Connell (2031-), Bineesh O'Connell (2031-) *Octuplets from Barbados: LeAnn O'Connell (2027-), Russell O'Connell (2027-), Chester O'Connell (2027-), Shaun O'Connell (2027-), Richard O'Connell (2027-), Marina O'Connell (2027-), Chloe O'Connell (2027-), Robyn O'Connell (2027-) *Nonuplets from Iceland: Óttar O'Connell (2034-), Viggó O'Connell (2034-), Alexandra O'Connell (2034-), Anna Katrín O'Connell (2034-), Tinna Marina O'Connell (2034-), Helgi O'Connell (2034-), Jón O'Connell (2034-), Glyfi O'Connell (2034-), Tóta O'Connell (2034-) *Decaplets from Australia: Ben O'Connell (2024-), Steven O'Connell (2024-), Anthony O'Connell (2024-), Hayley O'Connell (2024-), Kylie O'Connell (2024-), Cody O'Connell (2024-), Amber O'Connell (2024-), Peter-Gabriel O'Connell (2024-), Kate O'Connell (2024-), Bruno O'Connell (2024-) *Undecaplets from Tanzania: Adeline O'Connell (2029-), Lucy O'Connell (2029-), Tina O'Connell (2029-), Thomas O'Connell (2029-), Chimpae O'Connell (2029-), Ezekiel O'Connell (2029-), Francis O'Connell (2029-), Quizrah O'Connell (2029-), Rajabu O'Connell (2029-), Selemani O'Connell (2029-), Hilda O'Connell (2029-) *Duodecaplets from Colombia: Rigoberto O'Connell (2020-), Jeff O'Connell (2020-), Ingrid O'Connell (2020-), Linda O'Connell (2020-), Santiago O'Connell (2020-), Carlos O'Connell (2020-), Sapphira O'Connell (2020-), Kapu O'Connell (2020-), Brayan O'Connell (2020-), Norberto O'Connell (2020-), Marie Paula O'Connell (2020-), Lina O'Connell (2020-) *Tridecaplets from Trinidad and Tobago: Sally O'Connell (2019-), Jason O'Connell (2019-), Dylan O'Connell (2019-), Rodney O'Connell (2019-), Alicia O'Connell (2019-), Danielle O'Connell (2019-), Adam O'Connell (2019-), Brandon O'Connell (2019-), Calvin O'Connell (2019-), Esther O'Connell (2019-), Ephraim O'Connell (2019-), Janice O'Connell (2019-), Takoor O'Connell (2019-) *Quadecaplets from Estonia: Kairi O'Connell (2023-), Sarah O'Connell (2023-), Triin O'Connell (2023-), Kristjan O'Connell (2023-), Ott O'Connell (2023-), Birgit O'Connell (2023-), Jaan O'Connell (2023-), Artjom O'Connell (2023-), Jana O'Connell (2023-), Indrek O'Connell (2023-), Liis O'Connell (2023-), Meelik O'Connell (2023-), Norman O'Connell (2023-), Gunnar O'Connell (2023-) *Quindecaplets from United Arab Emirates: Sadie O'Connell (2018-), Yaser O'Connell (2018-), Ikram O'Connell (2018-), Najib O'Connell (2018-), Ali O'Connell (2018-), Shruti O'Connell (2018-), Hajar O'Connell (2018-), Punny O'Connell (2018-), Maktub O'Connell (2018-), Latif O'Connell (2018-), Janaki O'Connell (2018-), Akbar O'Connell (2018-), Fadil O'Connell (2018-), Munira O'Connell (2018-), Zalfa O'Connell (2018-) *Sexdecaplets from Bermuda: Alison O'Connell (2022-), Scott O'Connell (2022-), Tyrone O'Connell (2022-), Tara O'Connell (2022-), Kiera O'Connell (2022-), Karen O'Connell (2022-), Jodie O'Connell (2022-), Michelle O'Connell (2022-), Sinclair O'Connell (2022-), Graham O'Connell (2022-), Roy O'Connell (2022-), David O'Connell (2022-), Gavin O'Connell (2022-), Trevor O'Connell (2022-), Leila O'Connell (2022-), Melanie O'Connell (2022-) *Sepdecaplets from Togo: Chantal O'Connell (2025-), Akpene O'Connell (2025-), Prosper O'Connell (2025-), Fidele O'Connell (2025-), Aimee O'Connell (2025-), Faure O'Connell (2025-), Denise O'Connell (2025-), Benoit O'Connell (2025-), Parfait O'Connell (2025-), Deven O'Connell (2025-), Utku O'Connell (2025-), Firdaws O'Connell (2025-), Prisca O'Connell (2025-), Grace O'Connell (2025-), Marius O'Connell (2025-), Sabine O'Connell (2025-), Tauseen O'Connell (2025-) *Octdecaplets from Venezuela: Alan O'Connell (2025-), Louis O'Connell (2025-), Belkis O'Connell (2025-), Lismar O'Connell (2025-), Cesar O'Connell (2025-), Reinaldo O'Connell (2025-), Adonay O'Connell (2025-), Yessi O'Connell (2025-), Monique O'Connell (2025-), Fauzi O'Connell (2025-), Jaiber O'Connell (2025-), Joisber O'Connell (2025-), Israel O'Connell (2025-), Omar O'Connell (2025-), Adriana O'Connell (2025-), Neira O'Connell (2025-), Fredmary O'Connell (2025-), Yarimar O'Connell (2025-) *Nondecaplets from New Caledonia: Jess O'Connell (2021-), Lauren O'Connell (2021-), Francine O'Connell (2021-), Sandrine O'Connell (2021-), Louisa O'Connell (2021-), Karyl O'Connell (2021-), Lorenzo O'Connell (2021-), Yolrick O'Connell (2021-), Georgia O'Connell (2021-), Mireille O'Connell (2021-), Gregoire O'Connell (2021-), Theo O'Connell (2021-), Peggy O'Connell (2021-), Odile O'Connell (2021-), Bina O'Connell (2021-), Boris O'Connell (2021-), Rachelle O'Connell (2021-), Elodie O'Connell (2021-), Suzanne O'Connell (2021-) *Vigintuplets from Portugal: Hal O'Connell (2030-), Sandra O'Connell (2030-), Teresa O'Connell (2030-), Solange O'Connell (2030-), Margarida O'Connell (2030-), Mariana O'Connell (2030-), Rita O'Connell (2030-), Carla O'Connell (2030-), Pedro O'Connell (2030-), Rui O'Connell (2030-), Deborah O'Connell (2030-), Sílvia O'Connell (2030-), Simone O'Connell (2030-), Henrique O'Connell (2030-), Fialho O'Connell (2030-), Eládio O'Connell (2030-), Hélder O'Connell (2030-), Nuno O'Connell (2030-), Florencio O'Connell (2030-), Joaquim O'Connell (2030-) *Nephews: Mickey Kavanagh (2030-), Fred Kavanagh ( -), Geoff Kavanagh ( -), Noah Kavanagh ( -) *Grandmothers: Barbara Kavanagh (née: Young) ( -), Denise Buckley (née: Harland) ( -) *Grandfathers: Phil Kavanagh ( -), Ben Buckley ( -) Friends *Olivia Relationships Darren O'Connell - In Supernanny: The Theory Animated She appears in the episode 78-Hour Tantrum, where she chaperoned the quintuplets from Qatar and the septuplets from Singapore at Reicheru's birthday party. Trivia *Her full name is Gemma Louise O'Connell *She loves going to the cinema *Her favorite hobbies are ice skating and bowling *Her talents are playing the piano, playing the oboe, conducting and singing *Her favorite school subject is music *Her favorite movie is Mrs. Doubtfire *Her favorite TV show is The X Factor UK *Her favorite comedian is Stephen Fry *Her favorite celebrity chef is Jamie Oliver Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Adoptive Mothers Category:Adults Category:People Category:Wives Category:Parents Category:Adoptive Parents Category:People born in 1997 Category:People born in September Category:People with Red Hair Category:People with Long Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People from UK Category:People from Northern Ireland Category:Parents from UK Category:Parents from Northern Ireland Category:Mothers from UK Category:Mothers from Northern Ireland